


Hi, Hyung. I Miss You.

by themuziqlover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuziqlover/pseuds/themuziqlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why is everything I write bad. And sad. And either involves broken! stuff or dead people. Ugh. Please forgive me. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hi, Hyung. I Miss You.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is everything I write bad. And sad. And either involves broken! stuff or dead people. Ugh. Please forgive me. <3

 

 

 

It’s a perfect spring day when Sehun drives out to meet Luhan. The sky is a sharp, clear blue and there’s a slight cool breeze rustling through the trees. Outside his window, there’s a small bird singing as the sun pours yellow rivers into his bedroom. Sehun smiles. A good day, yes. He prepares a small picnic basket complete with two cups of bubble tea and two boxes of _baozi_ for eating later - Luhan’s favorites - and goes about preparing for his little day trip. Jongin stumbles out of his bedroom half an hour later, just when Sehun’s about ready to leave and gives him a sleepy smile when he sees everything Sehun’s brought with him. _Tell him I say hi, yeah?_ Sehun’s eyes crinkle up at the edges and he nods. _Of course. See you later!_

 

The drive out is pleasant. There’s minimal traffic on the roads and Sehun bobs his head to the SNSD track playing on the radio. Turn here, left there. The city gives way to more suburban areas, more trees line the road and cast playful shadows across the windshield. Sehun rolls down the window and rests his arm lazily on the edge, the wind tangling through his hair. He arrives earlier today, a usually hour long trip only taking half of that today. He figures there’s some time to stop by a flower stand and buys a bunch of white roses, Luhan’s favorite. He finally arrives and parks the car under the wide overhang of an oak and, after grabbing his things, begins to make his way down one of the paths through the well kept grass.

 

He greets several people along the way, familiar faces he has come to know from coming here so often. _Hi Mrs. Kim! Doing well? Oh, hello there Eunji._ His steps are sure, practiced, familiar. He’s pretty sure he could get to their spot with his eyes closed. Before long, he sees Luhan, shaded slightly by a young shoot, the grass is bright green and fresh and Sehun happily plops himself down on a dry patch.

 

“Heya hyung! I brought your favorites today. _Baozi_ and that chocolate bubble tea from the place down the road. Hope you haven’t gotten sick of that yet.”

 

He pulls the objects out from the basket and sets them down on the grass, careful that none of them spill, before stretching his legs out with a sigh.

 

“Ah, it’s been a while since we’ve been able to meet. Oh yeah! I nearly forgot.”

 

He pulls the flowers from the basket.

 

“I got you some white roses on the way here! I know you love these and I figured, since it’s your birthday in a week, I thought you should have these so you don’t get too lonely when I’m not with you.” He giggles softly.

 

“Oh did you know, Jongin and Kyungsoo’re together now. All our hard work finally paid off! What a bunch of idiots, right? But it’s alright. They’re happy and that’s great.”

 

Sehun lies back on the grass, soaking up the warm sunlight.

 

“I kinda don’t feel like doing anything today. You don’t mind right? If I just lie here and chill?”

 

He thinks he hears Luhan laugh softly but the sudden wind masks the sound.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, hyung. I’m totally not being lazy, okay.” He mutters as he curls onto his side facing Luhan. He closes his eyes. “Wake me up in a few? It’s been a really stressful two weeks.” And with that, Sehun is fast asleep.

 

*

When he wakes up, the sky has dimmed considerably. There are darker hints of orange and slight blue tinges at the edges. There are a lot less people now, and it’s a lot quieter. Sehun sighs and turns to face Luhan.

 

“Hyung, you didn’t wake me!”

 

He laughs and rolls onto his back again.

 

“I have to go soon. Aww, damn, we didn’t really eat or drink our bubble tea did we?”

 

He lifts up his still full cup and takes a sip.

 

“Well, that’s alright. You can keep yours and I’ll just finish this on the way home. Jongin told me last night that he wants to drag me to some party or such later on.”

 

Sehun groans. “And you know how I hate going to these.”

 

“But Jongin insists, and... hyung, come on, _Jongin_. You know how he is.”

 

He laughs again.

 

“Anyway, hyung, I really gotta go now. I’m sorry.”

 

He reaches over and brushes a few blades of grass and some leaves off of him.

 

“Aish, hyung, always messy, even until now. Aren’t you glad I’m always around?”

 

He gives a cheeky grin.

 

“Anyway, we can meet up again next week, yeah?” He packs up his basket slowly. He doesn’t want to leave. Not quite yet. But he knows he should.

 

“I’ll probably bug Kyungsoo-hyung to make some of that Kimchi spaghetti you like so much. I still don’t get why you do, by the way. And maybe I’ll drag Jongin along too. He said he was free next Saturday. Wouldn’t that be great? It could be like some double date or what.”

 

Sehun stands slowly, a small smile gracing his face as he looks down at Luhan.

 

“I really miss you, hyung. We all do. I wish I could see you more often.”

 

And he can’t help it - he really can’t - when a stray tear escapes from his eye and slides down his cheek. He wipes at it quickly. _Really, Sehun? Even after all this time._

 

“I still love you.”

 

He reaches down and brushes his hand softly against hard gray stone, tracing his fingers gently over the engravings, the dips and bumps of the words embedded into the stone.

 

“See you later, hyung.”

 

 

 

  
_Luhan_  
1990 - 2025

Band-mate, friend, brother, lover.  
Together, we made history.

We love you, our Angel.

*

 We are one.

 


End file.
